


I believe in you

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Despair, First Time, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Presto has been in love with Hank for a long time. It's taking it's toll on him and he is thinking about ending it all. What happens when Hank finds out Presto's feelings for him and what he plans to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to tag this as "underage" because I'm not entirely sure how old Presto and Hank are. Personal head canon has Hank at 16 and Presto at 15, which makes it underage to some people. Thus I have chosen to warn as such.

It had been a typical day in the Realm. We had fought off creepy looking monsters, Dungeon Master had given us no help, except for riddles that drove Eric crazy. We had eventually defeated the bad guys, losing yet another way home in the process of helping the good guys. And once again my hat had given me garbage. Literally. Garbage! And then Eric had given me grief. Some smart Alec line. But what hurt most was the snickers. Everyone had giggled at it. Everyone. Even Hank. He tried to hide it but I saw. And that was the last straw. I threw my hat to the ground, turned and walked into the forest we were going through. I almost ran in an effort not to let them, _him _, see me cry.__

__Be a man, I told myself as I started crying like a girl. I ran through the forest, not stopping until I couldn’t breathe. I sat down on a rock and wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and forth. I stared at the little stream in front of me, not really seeing it._ _

__I was useless, everyone laughed at me. And they didn’t even know the worst about me. What I could never tell them. I didn’t help, except maybe to provide comic relief. I cried harder and, not for the first time, wondered if I should just walk away and save them the burden. My mind replayed Hank laughing at me and my thoughts turned darker. There was nothing for me back in the “real world” either. I was a bigger outcast there than here. Even without my secret being known. My eyes were dry as I wondered how much it would hurt to kill myself._ _

__“Presto?”_ _

__I jumped. I hadn’t even heard any noise. I turned my head, though I knew that voice so well I didn’t even really have to look._ _

__“Go away, Hank.”_ _

__He looked very contrite. “Are you okay?”_ _

__I shrugged and turned back to look at the water. Anything so that I didn’t have to see that pity on his face._ _

__“You were crying.”_ _

__I shrugged again._ _

__“Did we hurt you that much?”_ _

__I shrugged a third time._ _

__“Presto, please look at me.”_ _

__I turned to face him, staring at his feet. He was still standing but now he knelt to look at my face. I stared at his shoulder._ _

__“Presto, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have laughed.”_ _

__“Why not?” My voice was choked and bitter. “I’m just a big joke. Presto the useless magician who can’t even get any spell right.”_ _

__“You’re not useless. You’ve helped plenty of--”_ _

__“Go away, Hank,” I repeated, turning my back to him. I couldn’t stand him placating me. I just couldn’t._ _

__“No, not until you listen to reason.”_ _

__“If you won’t leave I will,” I said, getting up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. It caught me off guard and I tumbled back against him, knocking us both to the ground._ _

__“Ow!”_ _

__“Uff!”_ _

__I lay there, half on top of him, and my body reacted to his nearness. Before he could feel it I jumped up. “See? I can’t even--” I couldn’t help it. I got so choked up that I couldn’t get the words out. I began crying hard. “Just go back to them, Hank. Go back.”_ _

__“Presto--”_ _

__“Go Back! Tell them they won’t have to worry about me anymore.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” He sounded anxious._ _

__“I’m leaving.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Leaving. Walking away.”_ _

__“You’re gonna leave the group?” he sounded shocked._ _

__“Maybe more than that,” I muttered. He heard me._ _

__“What does _that _mean?”___ _

____“Nothing.” I stepped back from him. “Just go back, Hank. You don’t have to worry about me doing anything stupid anymore.”_ _ _ _

____“Presto, what are you talking about?” He came toward me._ _ _ _

____I shook my head. “Good bye. Say that to the rest, too. Good-bye from useless Presto. Eric will be thrilled.”_ _ _ _

____Something in my voice must have given me away because he was in front of me in an instant, moving with that swiftness he sometimes displayed. He had grabbed my arms before I could even react. “Presto, are you saying you’re going to…to hurt yourself?”_ _ _ _

____I looked away, knowing I couldn’t break away from him._ _ _ _

____“No! You can’t even think of that. Suicide is not the answer.”_ _ _ _

____“What do you care?” I spat at him, looking at his face._ _ _ _

____He stared at me. “I care,” he whispered. “You’re my friend.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe I don’t want to be your friend,” I shouted at the top of my lungs. He let go of me, stepping back. A hurt look came onto his face. I turned away, more tears coming. “Please, just let me leave, Hank. I can’t take this anymore.”_ _ _ _

____“Can’t take what? I’ll tell Eric to stop bothering you, you can’t leave, we need you,” he was babbling._ _ _ _

____I shook my head and turned back to face him. “That’s not the worst of it. The worst you don’t know.”_ _ _ _

____“Then tell me.”_ _ _ _

____“No. I turned to leave again._ _ _ _

____“Don’t leave!” He shouted and lunged for me again. I saw him coming this time and stepped away._ _ _ _

____“I have to,” I whispered. “I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand being so close to you anymore.”_ _ _ _

____He froze. “Me?”_ _ _ _

____I cursed myself and began to walk away._ _ _ _

____“Presto! You can’t just say something like that and walk away.” He came after me, stepped in front of me. “ I’m the problem? Tell me. Whatever it is we can work it out. But I won’t have you killing yourself, or leaving, because of me.”_ _ _ _

____“It isn’t because of you.” He started to say something and I went on. “It’s because of me. Because I’m stupid.”_ _ _ _

____“You are not stupid.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I am,” I muttered under my breath. “Stupid to think you would ever…” I stopped, horrified at what had almost made it out of my mouth._ _ _ _

____“To think that I would ever, what, Presto?” Hank asked softly._ _ _ _

____I stayed silent._ _ _ _

____“Won’t you tell me?”_ _ _ _

____He was so close. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would pound out of my chest. His beautiful blue eyes had caught mine and I couldn’t take mine away. He moved closer._ _ _ _

____“Did you ever think that there might be a reason I never hooked up with Sheila?”_ _ _ _

____“Huh?” Brilliant, Presto. Impress him with your wit._ _ _ _

____“I like Sheila.”_ _ _ _

____“I know.”_ _ _ _

____“But I’m not attracted to her. She’s just a good friend.”_ _ _ _

____I didn’t know what to say to that._ _ _ _

____“What about you?”_ _ _ _

____“Huh?” Again the brilliance. “I like Sheila too.”_ _ _ _

____“No. You and Varla.”_ _ _ _

____“Varla. I like her.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you attracted to her?”_ _ _ _

____I blinked. I made to look, move away. His hands caught my face and held me, but he didn’t hurt._ _ _ _

____He stared at me, waiting for my reply._ _ _ _

____“She’s very pretty.”_ _ _ _

____He kept staring._ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____“No, what?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not attracted her.” And then, I swear, this just came bursting out of me. I didn’t mean to say it. I didn’t mean to tell him. But I did. “I’m attracted to you.”_ _ _ _

____He blinked._ _ _ _

____I held my breath. I knew he wouldn’t hit me or anything but I didn’t want to see the disgust in his eyes. I was like a deer caught in headlights and couldn’t look away._ _ _ _

____He laughed. “Well, _finally _. I never thought I’d get you to say it.”__ _ _ _ _

______I stared at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was grinning. He moved closer to my face. Kissing distance, it’s sometimes called. “I’m glad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?” came out of me, words without thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because you won’t mind me doing this then,” He leaned even closer and pressed his lips to mine._ _ _ _ _ _

______My brain exploded. His lips were soft and warm and _touching mine _! Hank was kissing me! My eyes widened. I stood there, shocked, not even kissing back or anything. He backed off quickly.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry. I should have asked first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I gawked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Presto? You all right?” He grinned wickedly at me. “I would say you’ve lost your tongue but I didn’t touch it.” He laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I gasped, remembering to breathe at last. Hank, our Hank, Mr. Perfect, had just made a dirty joke?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You kissed me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You…like…me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You…like…guys?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded a third time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But…,” I couldn’t believe this. “What about Eric?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked startled. “Eric? What’s he got to do with this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re such good friends and he’s very handsome and I’m just an ugly dweeb--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cut me off, putting his hand over my mouth. “Don’t talk like that about yourself. You’re very good looking. More importantly you are a great person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I snorted. This is the equivalent of saying a girl has a “great personality”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You do. All right, Eric is handsome. Even I’ll admit that. But you have a beautiful soul, Presto.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I started. No one had ever said such a thing about me before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Which isn’t to say that I don’t like your body,” Hank teased, cupping my arm. I blushed bright red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not like yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I hope not. It’d be boring to have a bunch of guys exactly like me running around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I mean, I’m not gorgeous like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned pink. “Gorgeous?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” I mumbled, cheeks flaming, looking at my feet. “You’re so good looking. Thick blond beautiful hair. Stunning eyes, magnificent body.” I was warming to my subject. “You’re just so amazing looking, Hank. So perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks,” he replied gently. He was blushing a bit too. “I don’t think of myself that way, though. Not handsome.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We both laughed then and things became a bit more relaxed between us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good.” He came toward me again. “Cause I’m attracted to you too, Presto.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hank…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shhh.” He touched my mouth with his fingertips and it was like being jolted by lightning. “Kiss me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My eyes went wide. He nodded at me. I asked him. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled, that sweet smile of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gathering my courage, still a bit afraid that this was all a dream or that he was teasing me, I bent toward him. He stayed stock-still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Promise you won’t laugh,” I muttered as I approached his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I won’t,” he promised me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I took my last remaining nerve into hand and laid my mouth on his. It wasn’t a very good kiss, not like his, but I did it. I finally backed off and looked at him apprehensively. He was smiling at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry. I know that wasn’t that good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took my hand and we walked back to the rock, sitting on the ground, leaning back against it. I went with him without thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess we have a lot to talk about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But first you have to promise me something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That I won’t run away?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That you won’t hurt yourself. Ever, Presto.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I looked at him, searching his eyes. He returned my look, deeply serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I…promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded. “Good. Now promise you won’t run away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I laughed and promised that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add to the warnings or make them stronger.


End file.
